


Quiet Moment

by ElizabethWilde



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, MARITAL BLISS, Married Life, Romance, Songfic, Vignette, literally nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-03
Updated: 2002-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: Jean and Scott spend a peaceful day together.





	

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh, just to be with you is having the best day of my life  
~Dido "Thankyou"

Jean Grey-Summers lay quietly in bed, listening to her husband's even breathing at her side. He had fallen asleep almost two hours before, and she still hadn't tired of listening to his breath, of feeling his heartbeat beneath her hand. 

She thanked whatever power had given them a calm, eventless day, whoever upstairs had decided she and Scott had done their part for the moment and were worthy of rest. The day spent together doing absolutely nothing of any importance had been the best Jean could remember in a long while.

No power-hungry senators railed against them, no bitter mutants threatened to destroy the tenuous because with humans, and no students had injured themselves showing off. It had been a good day. They started off by spending an extra two hours in bed talking, laughing, making love. Nothing demanded their attention for once. Neither of them had any classes to teach or anywhere to be but together.

Then they had packed a lunch and gone to the far edge of the grounds where few students ever bothered to venture. The only thing in the world besides them was the sound of birds chirping in the trees. It had been so perfect it had felt unreal. On their way back, a group of boys had challenged Scott to a game of basketball, which he accepted after a solid five minutes of Jean's urging. She sat on the sidelines while they played and talked with Rogue and Kitty about nothing in particular, learning little more than that Kitty thought Scott was cute, and enjoying every second.

After they got back inside, Scott showered and they went to have supper with Professor Xavier, who seemed equally pleased to have had a stretch of free time. He had planned a few extra lectures ahead, caught up on his reading, and found time finally to speak personally to a few students he felt would one day join the X-Men. 

Later that evening, after Jean worked for awhile in the infirmary running a few tests and reorganizing information, she returned to their room to find candles lit and soft music playing. They had danced together like they hadn't for years and stayed up half the night doing things that made Jean glad there was no one staying in the next room.

Now Scott slept peacefully and Jean watched him. She smiled and let her eyes slide shut. It had been a good day.


End file.
